From The Road
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Soul has made it big as a DJ, but despite the fame he still has a spot in his heart for Maka. After a show in Ibiza he decides to give her a call. Inspired by an arena rock classic, Soul makes sure this is one call Maka won't forget. Contains language.


From the Road

_For Marco and Rachel_

_Authors note: The song used in this story is "Faithfully" By Journey and is copyright Sony BMG music and not me. I also don't own Soul Eater, I just mess with the universe- Steve_

"Thank you Ibiza," Soul said as he ended his DJ set, "Stay Cool!" the crowd of young party goers milled about, the sheen of sweat reflected in the still scanning laser lights. He had done it again, one of his all night raves that he was famous for. He called himself DJ Soru, the name DJ Tentacle was taken, not only that but Maka would have chopped him if he had decided to perform with that name. He walked backstage, his mixer and laptop under each arm. It was then he was greeted by an unwanted voice.

"Heeeeyyyy Sor-u!" his manager, Steve said. He had Steve as a manager for almost 3 years now and every time he thought about firing him Maka would remind him how Steve was there from the beginning and that no one in mainstream music would want to work with a DJ that didn't make people from Jersey fist pump like idiots.

"You're like herpes, you know that Steve?" Soul said.

"Come on man, be nice," He said and glanced at his watch, "Wow it's late. "

"5 AM Greenwich Mean, 12 AM Eastern, 11 Central, 10 Mountain, and 9 Pacific." Soul said.

"Wow! No wonder I can't fucking sleep, in these damn countries." Steve said.

"Yeah, that or all those Red Bulls you chug." Soul said.

"Whatever got any plans?" Steve said.

"Going to the hotel, order some food and go to bed." Soul said.

"Boring," Steve said, "You know what your problem is Soul? You're boring, vanilla, plain as hell. You need an image makeover. All these mainstream DJ's have some sort of wild angle. I mean look at that Guetta guy, what's his shtick 'Fuck me I'm famous'? You need that. You need some wildness."

"My albums sell well in the states, 'Slither' went platinum remember?" he said. He was right, his first album did go platinum, and spawned several number one pop hits.

"Yeah but I mean come on, sex sells, scandal sells. If we want anything else of yours to get off the ground we need you to get some pussy other than that cock tease of a woman you got in Death City?" Steve said.

"Her name is Maka, and how much did you drink?" Soul said.

"Just some Red Bull and Vodka, why?" He said. Soul now remembered why he wanted to fire him, his drinking.

"Go back to the hotel Steve and sleep; you're talking out of your ass again." Soul said.

"Whatever, you know I'm right." Steve shouted

"Goodbye Steve!" Soul shouted. The drunken manager took the hint and stumbled off to the hotel. Soul zipped up his case and slung it over his shoulder. He would be doing everything he told Steve when he got back to the hotel, with one added bonus.

The phone rang at 9:15 Pacific time. Maka picked up the phone and heard a Spanish accented voice.

"I have a phone call from Ibiza for a Mrs. Evans from a Mr. Evans. Will you accept the charges?" the voice said. Maka said yes.

"Hey babe," Soul said.

"Oh god, Soul, I have been waiting for your call." She said.

"It was another late one," he said, "Did I wake you?"

"I was just trying to lie down. I can't sleep anyway." She said.

"Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to hear your voice again."

"I miss hearing yours," she said, "I miss everything about you."

"Don't worry babe, one more show and I'll be home I promise." Soul said.

"I had the worst nightmare before you called." She said.

"Why don't you tell me?" He said

"I don't know. It's quite a downer." Maka said.

"Anything is better than sitting here watching badly made morning shows." Soul said.

"Okay," She said, "I dreamt that I was in a church, and there were people there all dressed in black. There was no sound from anyone or anything. Lips moved but nothing came out, it was like a silent movie. I turned to my left and there was Tsubaki, my maid of honor and she was crying. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't hear me. I got up and walked to the front of the church, in front of the altar was a coffin. I didn't want to look in but something made me open the lid. And I saw," She stammered, he could feel her shake over the phone, "I saw you in the suit you wore to our first date. You were pale and cold, you were dead. I screamed, I screamed 'No, no, no, this isn't real, wake up, wake up' but you didn't move. I woke up and looked at the spot where you lie and the first thing that came to my mind was the dream, I thought you had died." She said, the sobs flowed like a river.

"It's okay," he said, "I know this is tough, it's tough on me too."

"I just want you near me so much. I can't stand it." She said.

"I know, I know. I miss you like crazy. I want you near me forever, I wish there was something I could do." He said.

"I want you to live your dream, I want you to be happy no matter the cost." She said her voice choked with sobs. Soul wanted to make her happy. It was then he glanced at his laptop and the piano track he had been laying down for a song he wanted to do with Maka. He searched for the lyrics and found the document. He clicked the icon.

"Maka," Soul said, "I want you to hear this song I have been working on. I want you to sing it on my next album." He said and put the phone on speaker.

"Can you hear me?" He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay here it goes." He said and began playing the track.

"Highway run," He began

"Into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind

Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

They say that the road

Ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man

Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh Girl

You stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully" he sang.

"Oh Soul." She said, Soul continued.

"Circus life

Under the big top world

We all need the clowns to make us smile

Through space and time

Always another show

Wondering where I am lost without you

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl

You stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully." He sang, the music ended and the song was finished.

"Soul, that was beautiful." Maka said.  
>"We'll need to modify it a bit, but I still want to record it. Will you?" He said.<p>

"Only on one condition." She said.

"Yes?" he said

"We make it a duet and you sing with me." Maka said.

"It's a deal." He said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

"Good night, my prince." She said.

"Goodnight my princess." He said and hung up. The phone call over he shut off his laptop and lay in his bed to dream of his wife, the only woman he'll ever love, faithfully and true.


End file.
